


Hoops

by Bigaeup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I wrote a sequel, M/M, Mirrors, and a sequel to the sequel, back fetish?, convenient store awkwardness, it's from 2016 don't judge me, loud Baekhyun, repost from AF, stinky Kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigaeup/pseuds/Bigaeup
Summary: Every single person in their university knew Chanyeol. That painful cliché of school-king and perfection. He was tall -of course he was!-, with a slim body and a shoulder line that make you drool on your books instead of reading them. Popular with a toothy colgate smile and a bright red basketball jersey with their school's name. Cliché yet absolutly irrestible.Kyungsoo really tried to stop him.Did he really?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Hoops

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> I'm reposting here from my Af account because it's starting to be a pain in the ass to keep all my favorite AO3 fictions in tabs haha  
> English is not my first langage and my writing smut abilities are a bit rough but, here it is? I hope you enjoyed!  
> And please tell me what you think ♥

He tried to stop him. He really did.

Did he really ?

Kyungsoo told himself that everyone on this mother fucking planet would have done the same, so there's no need to feel bad.  
And instead of thinking to much, he drew back is attention on this Chanyeol guy, whom lips where pressed against his own. Was it even real ?

Every single person in their university knew Chanyeol. That painful cliché of school king and perfection. He was tall -of course he was!-, with a slim body and a shoulder line that make you drool all over your books instead of reading. Popular with a toothy colgate smile and a brigh red basketball jersey with the school name. Cliché yet absolutely irresistible.

It was one of this days where Kyungsoo try to fulfill his friend's duty and support Yifan on his almost daily practice with the team. Not that he did not like watch Yifan sweat and run after a ball and fall his face first on the shiny wooden floor, because believe him he liked that very much ; but there's something absolutly inexplicable in him that hate listening Baekhyun for 2 hours rambling on how much Chanyeol is perfect and, oh! Look at his cute butt when he runs. It was Hell, truly.

After the practice, the players did run again toward the showers and Kyungsoo was left alone on the bleachers (Baekhyun went to the locker room too to peep some cocks again) waiting. He opened his economic textbook to have a clear conscience but his thought were somewhere far away.

“Hey, you're one of Yifan's friends!” Kyungsoo snap back his head to find Chanyeol in the middle of the field, smiling. “If you're waiting for him, he left 10 minutes ago with BaekJeon.”

The brunette inwardly imaging the face of Baekhyun when he'll tell him that his crush call him Baekjeon. And then he realized what the said crush said.

“Little fuckers.” It was the second time it happened ; that his friends though he already left just after practice when he was wainting for them. “Ah, thank you.” He simply told Chanyeol before putting back his belongings in his backpack, ready to leave. He tried not to be to close to the standing tower that was the man when he went quickly to the exit, but the other join him and put a large hand on his shoulder.

“Wanna shoot some hoops?”  
He eyed Chanyeol blankly before declining. “I do not play, but thanks.”  
“Aw come on, I will help you!”

It took Chanyeol some 5 more minutes to persuade him and reject all the protestations of Kyungsoo -because he do not care if he will sweat again, he have spare clothes in his locker. 

Chanyeol did help him and, really, Kyungsoo did have a lot of fun. They were alone in this big place, all their ridiculous screams resonating between the walls and Chanyeol's laughter filling the space. Soon the two of them were sweating while dribbling the ball around. 

The taller whistled when he made a beautiful shot “Wow Kyungsoo you're so cool! That's a shame you're not tall or else I would have enrolled you in the team!”. Kyungsoo did take back the ball and throw it at his head.

“Shut up Park” he told him before watching his clothes and sigh. He hated feeling this sweaty. Nevertheless he did not find the power to complain out loud and just let himself fall on the floor to lie down on his back. “I told you I didn't want to play.”

Chanyeol looked down at him “Tired already?”. He giggled at the black look Kyungsoo sent him and just took place beside him on the wooden floor. “Hey, what's your major?”

At first Kyungsoo did not want to answer him but after an awkward silence he convinced himself to open his mouth. “I study buisness in english and sociology.” 

Chanyeol looked at him with saucer eyes “Wow you must be so smart, I almost feel self-concious.”

“Don't be stupid” shrugged the brunette “people say you're good in your litterature degree and plus you have basketball.”

“Hm, you're right! Keyword being -almost-.”

Kyungsoo kicked him again in the ribs because of that fake self-conciousness when he himself knew he was fabulous. The bastard had an enormous smile on his face. Kyungsoo had a small though for Baekhyun during the silence that followed, but of course the tall guy had to open his mouth again “You're a sophomore, right?”. Kyungsoo spared him a quick glance (he regretted it because his brain was not sexy-proof and melted a bit) and answered a short 'yeah'. Chanyeol humed and told Kyungsoo that he was a senior, as if a single person in this university did not knew that.

After counting to one hundred in his head, the younger decided that it was time for him to escape that uncomfortable situation and search for Yifan to kick him and making him pay his desertion.

But he did learn that when you are alone in a room with Park Chanyeol, nothing goes your way but only his.

As if the other knew he was about to leave, he turned to Kyungsoo and came closer to put a very large and very warm hand on one of his cheeks. Surprised, the later turned his head to look at Chanyeol, ready to ask some words that stayed stuck in his throat.

Quickly the tall basketball player had pushed his body on one of his elbow to position himself above the other, targeting skilfully his mouth. He let his lips play with Kyungsoo's, kissing and sucking the lower one. Chanyeol felt some very light pushes in his shoulder but soon enough the same hand slid on his skin, light as a feather on his neck to hold on his brown locks. He felt Kyungsoo opening his attractive mouth and did not hesitate an half-second before eating him, letting his tall body fall on his other elbrow to cage the smaller one against the floor.

He kissed him eagerly, coaxing his tongue with his own, pushing down his large body on Kyungsoo's, loving the fact that the other kissed him back with as much fever as he did. Those little pretty hands that were on his hair gripped harder, making him groan and bit one of Kyungsoo's thick lips. He was beyond satisfied to feel the brunette panting under him and just to have the pleasure to hear him breath with difficulty he kissed him hard one last time. 

When he looked at Kyungsoo from above, just centimeters away from him, he smiled at those closed eyes and large lips opened. Soon the younger opened his eyes, ogling with his dark eyes to one of Chanyeol's, then to the other, then to his lips that were red and kind of swollen. 

“You look like someone who enjoyed it a bit too much” he heard the deep voice of the brown-haired say. Kyungsoo could not even find the force to snap back at him that he didn't start it and just looked at him dead in the eyes, confessing that yeah he really did enjoy it.

Chanyeol kissed him on the chin lightly before looking back at him “That's okay, I enjoyed it too much too.”

Then the basketball player just waited, looking at Kyungsoo expectingly. The later realised that his hands were still locked in Chanyeol's messed hair. He stopped himself from blushing and tugged at it slightly, intimating to the taller to come back to him. Chanyeol placed himself more comfortably between Kyungsoo's legs with another smile, letting them caging his hips.

“Who could have thought that you are this debauched, Kyungsoo-ssi? Here, in the middle of the uni's gymnasium ; and with a stranger?” The taller's deep voice was teasing him, and he waved a bit his body to brush his groin against Kyungsoo's.

The other shivered and crushed harder Chanyeol's brown locks with his thin fingers. “You're one to talk. You're so popular that everyone knows you. If there's a stranger here it's me. You didn't even know my name and my major before. You know nothing Park Chanyeol.”

“At least now I know that you like Games of Throne, and that perhaps as much as me kissing you.” Chanyeol smiled again and Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes.

They continued to stare at each other for some time before Kyungsoo finally let Chanyeol's bangs go. The later watched him quite surprised but did not had the pleasure to ask the brunette about it that the boy under him pushed him a bit. The taller finally agreed to moove after 3 or 4 pushes. “What are you doing?” He asked him dumbly when he saw Kyungsoo standing up.

“I'm going. I don't know what was in my mind”

Chanyeol never rose so fast in his entire life.

“What? No! You can't!”

His arm grabbed Kyungsoo's and turned him around. “Why can't I. Are you gonna force me?”. Chanyeol would have rather die than confessed the fact that Kyungsoo's dark look was turning him on. Why would he leave when he was so enjoying it few minutes before?

“Kiss me.” Said the elder while his other arm came to embrace Kyungsoo's waist. This was more an order than a request and the brunette did not liked that.

“You, kiss me.” He frowned

Chanyeol's eyes were burning and he frowned too when he realised that the other wasn't looking at his lips when he wished he did. “Kyungsoo-”

The brunette ground his teeth because the basketball player was playing with his charming deep voice and he shivered inwardly.

“-kiss me.” He termined softly his demand.

“No ; do it yourself.” But even if he answered that, his slim body did melt a bit more in the moulding of Chanyeol's arms. Chanyeol leaned a bit more, opening his mouth just enough for a soft call to slip out. He really did knew what he was doing.

“Kiss me again, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo forced his voice out of his throat, decided not to flinch “No. You, kiss me again. But not here.” He liked the feeling of Chanyeol's respiration against his skin. He was fighting the want of closing his eyes and let the other kiss him senseless, leaving hickeys everywhere on his neck.

And found himself quite ridiculous for thinking this way. But seriously, Chanyeol wasn't helping! Being all tall, sexy, and secure! 

The brown haired guy smirked and held his hand up Kyungsoo's face to let his thumb caress his cheekbone. “Not the gymnasium, is that so? That's bad I wanted to try it for a long time and strike it out of my list.”

“Way to ruin a mood, Park.” Kyungsoo said while removing himself of the other's grip. He did not liked to be reminded that he was betraying Baekhyun's friendship. And especially that all this was just another of Chanyeol's 'hoops'. 

“I'm just joking! Come on Kyungsoo!” He laughed and grabbed Kyungsoo's hand, stopping him to go. He just let a simple kiss on his cheek and led them through the large gymnasium. “Alright, let's go!”.

The journey to Chanyeol's room was Hell to Kyungsoo. His head was ducked down in fear of crossing someone. Because really, being on the week's gossip as 'the guy our beloved Chanyeol did last thursday' did not seem appealing to him. Fortunatelly for him the students seemed to have deserted the ways they passed by and after the 10min long walk they finally did it to the senior's room. It was already so awkward, to walk beside the other, his large hand secure around his own, but now that he heard the click of the door, Kyungsoo asked himself one more time what was he doing.

He eventually found his anwser when the taller's lips crushed down on his, pushing him against the nearest wall.

His hands went immediately to those large shoulders, grabbing the fabric in a tigh grip on it. His lips opened without the insistance of Chanyeol's tongue, letting all of him melt in the embrace. His long fingers went up the elder's neck, scratching it with his short nails, feeling the blood in his veins. He kissed Chanyeol harder, pulling the other closer to his small body, whimpering when he felt the large torso against his own. The brown haired had his palms closed on his lower back, sometimes adventuring down. 

One of Chanyeol's finger went lower, passing beyond the elastic band of his underwear. Kyungsoo broke this kiss but did not dare to open his eyes. He content himself with the taller's eratic breath on his moist lips, he bit them with a broken moan as the finger drew some arabesques on his bare skin. “Chanyeol” he was aware that he sounded desesperate but there was no way of denying it when he knew the other could felt his groin. 

Chanyeol quickly lifted him, hands under his bottom, knitting at it shamelessly. “You were right” he spoke with his deep voice just millimeters away from him. He graoned a bit when Kyungsoo pulled his hair back, soon followed by a suffocated moan when the sophomore kissed his jaw voluptuously. “The gymnasium wouldn't have been a great place to make you scream like I'll.” 

Kyungsoo giggled shortly against his warm skin “Why do you have to speak like a porn star?”. He felt the large hands of the other pressing harder in his thighs and again, the jaw he was kissing vibrated when Chanyeol spoke :

“Do you doubt me?”

Without waiting for an answer, the basketball player left the wall, still supporting Kyungsoo's weight, and walked to his bed. The brunette tried not to think to much of the curve of Chanyeol's flexed arms for his own sanity ; instead he fastened himself harder on the other. He realised it was a mistake when his groin brushed the stomach of the other and just shamefully looked away.

Chanyeol let him stand on his knees on the mattress and lowered himself just enough to ravage Kyungsoo's lips. He stole his breath away when he drew back, laughing slyly at the small whimper he earned. The brown haired untied the arms that were around his neck and flipped the younger around pushing all of his body against the wall that was apposed to the bed. He quickly climbed on the mattress too and pressed his front on Kyungsoo's back, trapping the smaller.

One of his big hands came on the wall too, to place on top of one of Kyungsoo's. The other just found a place on the later's ribs, stabilising the other body. Claiming and leading it like a rag doll ; the brunette's body felt so small before his own. 

Soon enough, Chanyeol's lips came again on Kyungsoo's neck, breathing against the expecting shivers that waved his skin. They were left on the top of Kyungsoo's vertebral column, going down just for the few centimeters that were free of material ; pressing at the same time his hips in the other's back. He felt happy to hear some pants escaping from that glorious mouth. 

The younger could just breath against the wall, resting his forehead on it and contorting his fingers with Chanyeol's. He led his other hand behind him, grasping on the back of the brown haired tee-shirt, tugging at it. “Remove that” did his voice crack a bit. His hopes of being freed from the trap and finally being able to face Chanyeol were burnt when the later removed his clothes skillfully whithout letting him go.

Kyungsoo's hand came back to Chanyeol, twisting his arm in a weird angle, sinking his short nails in the skin of the lower back, marking it with his own little red marks. “Never guessed you were the type to scratch” whispered the deep voice against his ear while his groin rubbed in Kyungsoo's ass. “Do you do this all the time or just when you're beyond pleased?”

The brunette was glad he was facing the wall so the elder coudn't see the blush on his cheeks. “Don't flatter yourself too much, I'm not pleased by some touch.” He stopped himself just in time from whimpering as Chanyeol bit his lobe. “I'm just a back-person.” He let his fingers playing on the oher's skin to support his words. “I confess that yours seems amazing.”

The voice laughed a bit “Thanks.”

Finally Chanyeol felt bored with playing on Kyungsoo's neck and just hurried him to undress. He lay down on his matress, one hand behind his head and watched the brunette turn over slowly, almost with that candid appearance. Kyungsoo permited himself to look down on Chanyeol's body with a little smile, then back in the taller's black eyes. Once again, the other opened his mouh to hurry him to undress but Kyungsoo was quick to grab the bottom of his own tee-shirt, moving it back up to get rid of it and throwing it somewhere in the mess of the room.

When he glanced back in the other's eyes he felt a bit of pride in his stomach. Chanyeol was fast to rose just enough to grab his waist in his large palms and bring Kyungsoo on his hips. His tumbs were drawing some patterns on his skin. “You are so white” he sounded almost amazed.

Determined to put a show and tease him, Kyungsoo smiled and dropped off his two hands on the button of his jeans. He wriggled a bit on Chanyeol's hard-on, pretending he had a hard time to take them off, loving the future bruises that will form under the large hands. 

Unfortunatelly for his teasing side, Chanyeol could not bare his little show of self-preparation past his second finger and just added one of his narrowness. His large grin coming back on his mouth just because of the feeling of Kyungsoo's all, his pants breaking the silence of the room. He seemed so gorgeous like this, all needy for Chanyeol, moaning above him.

But Park had a reputation to stand. He was quick and skilled to prepare the brunette and to pull his fingers out in favor of teasing Kyungsoo with his groin on the bare skin of Kyungsoo's ass. The whispers did sound like music to his ears and having a very pliant and very sexy brunette on his lap were much that enjoyable. When he penetrated the younger one, he smiled and bit his lower lip at the small whines of pain. 

Kyungsoo's hand were flat on Chanyeol's torso, supporting him. He breathed heavily to try to adjust to the other one' size. The latter's hands were massaging his lower back, going south to stroke his thighs. “I must say that I enjoy the view quite a lot” smirked the senior.

Once again, Kyungsoo sent him a black look that made him smile “Quit talking”.

“Oh my, why do your eyes turn me on more?”

Kyungsoo lowered himself to harshly kiss his grin away.

After some quality time of making out, Kyungsoo could felt the other's hand holding his butt, ready to move. “No” he breathed against Chanyeol sinner's lips “don't move yet.”

The tall brown haired bit his lower lip and tugged a bit at it, smiling “Alright. You, do it then.”

_ _ _

Kris reached for Baekhyun and him in the cafeteria (what a better place to do homework?) after his basketball practice. He sit down with all his non existant grace and throwed his bag on the table. The two younger boys did not mind to great him as they resume to their occupations. 

“Hey Kyungsoo, didn't know you were close to Chanyeol.”

The small brunette paused and tried to not open wide his eyes in suprise. He's so screwed! Why did Kris have to mentionned Chanyeol in front of the loud blond, and why did he have to mentionned Chanyeol in the first place?

“Chanyeol? What did he said?” Asked excitingly Baekhyun, head already in his palms and a dreamy look on his face. Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose.

“He asked me to tell Kyungsoo to come to his room because he needed to show him something.”

The two guys were looking straight on the younger who kept his head down, feinting to do his fascinating homework. He did not talk to the tall guy since their little fun three or perhaps four weeks ago (in fact it was 3 weeks et 2 days, he did count) ; they did not even had a eye contact. So why the fuck Chanyeol wanted to see him. It's not as if the basketball captain was frustrated, he had sex the week before with a very cute guy in science major and everyone knew it (and Baekhyun mourned 4 hours in a raw because he was not 'the lucky one').

Feeling the curious looks his friends sent him, Kyungsoo finally picked his head up “Yeah, we're not really, it's just that some weeks ago we spoke a bit after a practice and he talked to me about uh” he swalloed “about his DVD collection”. He felt proud inside for his great excuse, “perhaps he wanna lend me one, I don't know.” He shrugged.

“Oh myyyy, you are so lucky you can enter in his room!! Can you take a picture of his underwear for me? If he's not looking of course!”

“There is no way I take a picture of his underwear.” Ugh.

He stayed silent for some more seconds, faking to read a paragraph on his book, before casually placing a soft “I finish this chapter and I'll see him. What's his room number again?”

“3 floor, door 7” sulked Baekhyun, arms crossed on his torso.

And here he was again, in front of Chanyeol's door. This time whitout a sexy and tall guy with hands under his shirt ; just him alone in the corridor. He forced himself to breath in and out four times before knocking.

His desteny was sealed. He was so screwed.

And no, he was not overplaying.

The door opened on the brown haired Adonis with a springing smile on his face. Chanyeol did not talked, he just opened his door a little larger to allow Kyungsoo to enter the room. The brunet only managed to take three steps that he stopped right on his tracks. When he turned around, his frown was facing a large smile from the basketball captain. Kyungsoo rose one of his fingers towards the ceiling as Chanyeol came closer.

“You've got to be kindding me.” He told when arms were rolling up his waist. He wanted his tone sour but in the end an irrepressible smile got his face. “Tell me I think wrong. This could not possibly be why you made me come here.”

“Really? I thought again about what you said and well, I was kinda obsessed with it.”

“You fucking put mirrors at the ceiling!”

Chanyeol's face leant closer to his, his temptress lips brushed against his. “Well, and who said I have a great back? That's a shame you couldn't even look at it the first time.”

With no more words his mouth finally crashed on the smaller's, blowing his mind away in a passionate kiss.

“Fine, so how will we do?” Asked Kyungsoo in a raging breath.

Chanyeol's hand went down on his body to hold his thighs and carry him to the bed, lying him down “This time, you're under me and all you have to do-”. He placed himself between the brunette's legs “-is enjoy the view”.


	2. Oops - déjà vu

Kyungsoo was dragging his feet towards the small convenient store close by his apartment on the campus. A long night awaited him. He had a big assignment due for the next day for one of his sociology classes, that he ran late to fulfill because of other assignments… Yay for exam period.

So here he was, wearing his most fashionable flip flops with socks and his oversize hoodie, on his way to buy a few cans of energy drinks to help him work through the night. The campus was quite empty at this hour of the mid-evening. Everyone must have been preparing themselves for a party held by the medicine students ; those were known to be the wildest. Baekhyun had harassed him to come with him but the brunette knew better than accept this kind of invitation that almost always result in himself dragging his friend’s drunken ass back to the dorm. And anyway, there was this damned assignment.

In the end, he made up his mind on two cans of energy drinks, one of iced coffee and packs of beef jerky. He was yet very tempted to tear open the snacks so he can munch on something on his way back but-  
He almost dropped all his items on the floor.

A few steps ahead was standing glorious Park Chanyeol.  
The guy had stopped mid-way in his movement, too surprised to leave the store, and was looking at him. 

They hadn’t seen each other since that last hook-up two months ago. Sure, Kyungsoo had a glimpse of the guy, he was quite hard to miss, being the solar and sexy basketball player he was. But it was the first time they were face to face. 

Kyungsoo had tried his best to not go to places where he could meet the other, like the basketball court (Kris complained a lot about his lack of enthusiasm toward friends’ duty), because he was feeling guilty. Baekhyun had a crush on the athlete for a long time, always daydreaming of him, and he couldn’t find a better thing to do that sleep with the guy. Not only once, that he could blame for hormones or whatever, but twice. And this second time even leaving Baekhyun behind to come willingly to the elder’s room. He still had very vivid images of him being fucked by Chanyeol, courtesy of the mirrors that were sinfully glued to the celling for him. The sex had been good. But he felt like he betrayed his friend so he made sure to keep a low profile toward Chanyeol, and kept the truth away from Baekhyun, from everyone. 

So this impromptu reunion in the middle of the convenient store was awkward to say the least.

Kyungsoo inwardly cringed when he realized that he wore his thick-framed glasses and one of his least-appealing outfit. Gosh, why is it that you always run into your crush when you look like shit? Things couldn’t be worse, he though. 

He was proved wrong when he saw the freshly bought pack of condoms in Chanyeol’s hands.

The two men stood still. The elder was looking at him with something in his eyes that Kyungsoo didn’t have the time to put a name on before quickly looking away, a bit flushed by the correlation of Chanyeol and, well, sex. He cleared his throat as he feigned to look at the shelves. Oh! Dental floss! So interesting.

“I’ll pay for his stuff” Said the unmistakable deep voice of Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo jerked his eyes back on the tall guy, just to see him hand few bills to the cashier that seemed absolutely unfazed by the weird tension. Chanyeol then approached him with determination and a mischievous smile. One of his large hands took the beef jerky packs and the other grabbed the wrist of Kyungsoo’s newly freed hand.

“Um, Hi Chanyeol. What are you doing?” The brunette mentally patted himself for speaking with such an unaffected voice. He hoped that his face also kept his blank composure.  
“Hi. Please come with me, Kyungsoo.” His voice said please, but his eyes and hand holding tightly his wrist said obey.

Kyungsoo licked his lips as he glanced at the clerk, not wanting to put a scene in the middle of the store but not completely sure that he wanted to follow the taller.  
Well, of course he wanted to. Chanyeol’s dark orbs were really tempting. But it would be a transgression of his own-made promise to not sleep with the guy regarding his friendship to Baekhyun. But you know what they say: trouble always comes in threes.

So when the tall senior pulled him out from the store, he didn’t really complained. Chanyeol already paid for his drinks anyway, that would be rude to walk out on him now -he thought as an excuse. As the other was a bit ahead of him, he let his eyes examine his body, appreciative of the all black look that he wore and underlined his large shoulders. Even his hair had recently been dyed black again. The clothes and the pack of condoms that the taller just bought were clear clues that he meant to get laid tonight. Still, Kyungsoo didn’t really know what to expect ; by never coming back to the senior, he dropped the clue that he wasn’t interested, right?

“Can I at least know what you are kidnapping me for?” He scoffed. Chanyeol glanced at him and let another smile spring on his handsome face. He didn’t answer the question and just asked back:  
“what are all the drinks for?”  
“I have an assignment to do. I plan to work on it all night.”  
“Well, you’ll have to postpone that plan.”

Kyungsoo licked his lips.

“I like the glasses, by the way. You look hot.” The deep voice said again. Kyungsoo looked at him unimpressed. That was bullshit flirting. He was wearing flip flops with socks for God’ sake, there was nothing hot about that.  
“I’m not sleeping with you.” He warned with a surprisingly steady voice for someone that was having an inner conflict.  
“Let’s talk inside.” Answered Chanyeol with a smirk.

Even though it was silent, the walk to the elder’s place was quick. As soon as he entered the room, Kyungsoo’s eyes rose to the ceiling. They were still there. The mirrors. Back at that fateful day, Chanyeol had use a glue pistol to fix four squared mirrors, right above his bed. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop looking at them, the vivid images of himself that he saw in those seemed to flash back in front of his eyes. He gulped. Chanyeol took the opportunity that he was root on the spot to gently take away the cans that he held loosely.   
Then the tall athlete approached the smaller again and stood right in front of him. Close. Kyungsoo turned his attention towards him, as a hand was softly put on his cheek.

Kyungsoo needed to use all the strength he owned to not lean on the touch. “I’m not sleeping with you.” He said once again, looking straight his Chanyeol’s dark eyes. Still, he didn’t make any move to change their intimate position.

Neither did the other. He didn’t smile, he just stood there, looking at him dead in the eyes, with one hand on his left cheek. Kyungsoo didn’t know how many seconds -minutes?- they spend like that, but as time flew by it was harder to swallow. When he found the willpower to move, Chanyeol was quick to put his other hand on his right cheek, caging him in those large and warm palms, thumbing his cheekbones. His face came closer to the brunette’s one but again he came to a halt, not moving, just looking at Kyungsoo. His lips ghosting just above the other’s.  
Fuck, how can he be so good at tempting others? Kyungsoo was already feeling hot all over. His brain was screaming for him to abort mission, abort mission!!

“When you dragged me here, you told me about having a talk once inside, yet you’re incredibly silent.” The younger said, eyes slightly crossing, trying to divert his attention.  
“There’s some talk that don’t need words. I’m talking with my eyes”

The deep voice felt like warm water on his skin. He couldn’t repress the shiver that went all the way down his spine and closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. “I’m not really good at reading others.” He said looking again in those dark pupils. His voice was still steady, he was proud.  
There was a small silence and a smirk bloomed on Chanyeol’s lips. “Kiss me.”

Kyungsoo hold his breath. He couldn’t look away, not with the hands that were holding his face. Chanyeol drew closer once again, but instead of kissing him, like he so much wanted him to, he just brushed their noses. “Kyungsoo… Kiss me.”

Oh. Feels like déjà vu.

“Chanyeol I don’t think it’s a good idea.”  
“Don’t say that. We already proved twice that it was an amazing idea.”   
“Yeah.” He admitted in a small smile. “Yeah, it was really good.”  
“Kiss me again, then.”  
“You’re always asking that.” Scoffed Kyungsoo.  
“Yeah.” Agreed the taller in a whisper just before closing himself the distance of their lips.

It came quicker than he thought it would, so Kyungsoo was only half surprised. One of his hands grabbed the senior’s tee-shirt firmly, eyes closed and already kissing Chanyeol back with fervor. If he was being honest with himself, he was relieved that it was Chanyeol that made the move on him -to drag him in his room and to kiss him. This way, it felt easier to shut the idea of betraying Baekhyun.  
The hand that Chanyeol previously held on his nape had already made its own journey toward the small of his back, forcing him to arch against his body. It was a bit uncomfortable because of their height difference so Kyungsoo’s second hand flew up in the elder’s dark hair and held it tight, forcing him to twist his neck. Kissing Chanyeol was just as he remembered (and he had remembered quite a lot… alone… at night… or in the shower…) ; it was a bit messy but it instantly left him panting, breathing heavily through his nose. He couldn’t help but mewled a few appreciative breaths.  
Soon enough, the uncomfortable -but pleasurable- position became apparent and Chanyeol pulled away just a bit, both of his hands journeying towards the sophomore’s butt. He kneaded at it shamefully as a smile played on his well-(but still not enough)-kissed lips:

“See? No words needed.” He seemed to think for two seconds before adding “Oh wait. These two are needed! Hold on!” As he said so, Kyungsoo felt the large hands that were on his bum grabbing the chubby part of his tights and he was help up.

They didn’t go very far, as Chanyeol just placed him on top of his desk, by the window. Kyungsoo was about to take off his heated-foggy glasses and put them safely out of their reach but the athlete stopped him. “Don’t. I meant what I said. You look hot with those.” They stared silently at each other for a second before the brunette agreed to keep them. 

The eagerly awaited kisses they shared had been intense since the beginning, but it held a newfound fervor now that the height problem was being solved. The senior was standing in the middle of the other’s opened legs, large palms holding on his nape and hips. Kyungsoo’s hands... they just seemed that they couldn’t have enough. They were everywhere, grabbing the black tee, caressing the arms through the soft fabric of the jacket, pulling on thick stands of hair… in the end, they both seemed to agree to settle on top on Chanyeol’s belt.   
Both boys held their breath for a second and stopped kissing. Lips brushing against lips, eyes looking into eyes. Kyungsoo obediently rose his arms when Chanyeol started to hastily take off his hoodie, removing his black tee-shirt in the process. For a second, he enjoyed seeing the pleased look on the athlete’s face when he stared at his exposed chest. Then, with a challenging look, long forgotten his words of chastity, Kyungsoo put his hands on the belt again and started to unfasten the accessory. 

They left a trail of clothes on their way to the bed. Eyes burning into others. The only piece of clothing left was Kyungsoo’s underwear, that the senior didn’t have time to take off of him before being lay down on the bed, the other hoping over his thighs immediately. The shorter took Chanyeol’s chin in his fingers and forced it to bend upwards, leaving him full access to that long and fair neck. The senior started to pant harder as a tongue traveled to his collarbones, feasting there for a moment. “Fuck Kyungsoo.” His long fingers tried to tangle in Kyungsoo’s hair, but it was a bit too short, so he held tight on the few stands he could grab and tugged on it. The younger bit him in response. “Please go down… keep going down.”

Kyungsoo dutifully obliged. He licked few lines on his tensed stomach before going left and playing on his bony hip. His own hands were now busy to held Chanyeol’s pelvis down on the mattress, thumbing irregular patterns on the thin skin of his inner tights. It was torture. After a particular sensuous groan, he finally decided to quit teasing and take care of the other’s hard-on. Chanyeol’s whole body arched as Kyungsoo nuzzled on his sensitive part.  
The senior looked at the mirrors above them. He looked desperate. His cheeks were flushed, his hair messy against the pillow that one of his hands held on so tightly that his joints were pale. And his legs were widely spread, welcoming the petite body of the sinful boy. That was quite an arousing view. His eyes came down just in time to look directly at Kyungsoo lowering himself to stuff the sensitive head of his cock in his mouth. “Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.” He chanted in anticipation. But the brunette didn’t repeat the action and stared at Chanyeol with burning eyes.

“Can I rim you?”

The senior sent him a disbelief look, disappointed that these glorious lips were not working on his shaft. “Uhg. I never had one of those. I’m not sure I…” He could really finish his sentence when he saw something shift in the other’s heated eyes. 

“I’ll make you feel you. I promise.”

Chanyeol finally gave a timid and confuse approval and just eyed the smaller gather his hoodie on the floor, rolling it up into a ball and gesturing for him to raise his hips. As Kyungsoo placed the piece of clothing right under Chanyeol’s tailbone, his face came up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

“It’ll feel good, I promise.” He repeated. “Believe me, my only goal is to make you a moaning mess,” He kissed him again, a bit harder, his hands wandering on the thin skin of his tights. He continued “to make you as hard as possible, so you’ll fuck me so good.” He deliberately panted this lasts words on Chanyeol’s wet mouth and he was proud to witness the excitation coming back full force in his dark eyes.

Once again, Kyungsoo let his lips and tongue journey their path down to Chanyeol’s crotch. His eyes still locked with him, he carefully spread his ass cheeks and sent him a naughty wink to which the athlete responded with a troubled smile.  
This was not the first time he gave someone a rim-job but Chanyeol was a bit tensed so he decided to go slow. He flattened his tongue on the tight opening and hear a shattered breath from the elder. He took it as an invitation to keep going and reiterated the same movement again and again. Slowly the athlete began to relax into the new sensation, Kyungsoo could feel the muscle of his tights soothe. He licked a bit harder on the rim and tentatively pushed his tongue inside, just a bit. He shot his eyes up to look at Chanyeol that was biting his lips, cheeks flushed. Reassured that the other was enjoying the treat, Kyungsoo became a little bit more aggressive, not breaking eye contact and loving the muffled moans he drew from the other. 

After some time he pulled out, lips and chin covered in spit. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was by the bed and started to coat his fingers with the cold liquid. “Wait, what do you need the lube for?” Asked Chanyeol in a breath, his eyebrows raised in confusion. “I have nothing against novelty and what you just did was nice but… I though you wanted me to fuck you?”

“I’m not done with you yet. And this, “ Kyungsoo waved his slick fingers with a smile, tilting his head on one side “is for me.”

He readjusted himself between Chanyeol’s legs, his mouth going straight to the rim to continue his treat as one of his hands went between his own opening, ass up in the air. The senior took a deep breath “Fuck Kyungsoo.” In the mirrors above them he could clearly see the brunette fingering himself as he tongue-fucked him. “That’s so nasty.”   
Chanyeol was enjoying the view and the feeling of Kyungsoo rimming him at the same time, it was pleasant. But he was not prepared when Kyungsoo deliberately pressed his small and cute nose right on the spot of his perineal nerves, right between his balls and rim.

From that moment, everything changed. If it was nice before, now it was amazing. Kyungsoo kept on pressing on his nerves with his nose, his tongue was deep in Chanyeol’s opening and he was fingerfucking himself with three digits, panting his own moans against the wet opening. The senior was truly helpless, he couldn’t focus on anything, he could just swear a litany of fucks and Kyungsoo and Oh my God what you doing to me. Just as he promised, Kyungsoo made him a moaning mess. Through his foggy glasses, the brunette could see the pre-come starting to leak from the elder’s shaft. He decided to stop his ministrations on the taller, making him whimper at the lost feeling of his hot tongue.

“Tired already?” asked Kyungsoo with mischief. He eyed the other’s exhausted form and face, breath short and body limp even though he hadn’t come yet, his manhood still proudly standing between his legs.  
“Oh my, Kyungsoo.” Said Chanyeol with a twinkling look. The hand that previously grabbed the sheet for dear life was now softly caressing the brunette’s cheek. “I enjoy giving riming jobs so I never asked for one myself but I clearly missed out.”  
“You look like you could take a break.” Said Kyungsoo in a small smirk, proud. “But not too long please, I still need you to fuck me hard.”  
“Yeah.” Agreed the senior in a ragging breath. 

They made out lazily, softly rutting against each other, swallowing each other’s moans as their crotches met. When he felt he gained back enough energy to pound Kyungsoo into oblivion the way he wanted to, Chanyeol adjusted their positions to be the one on top, settling between those fair tights. As the smaller reached for the new pack of condom that Chanyeol was buying at the convenient store when they met earlier, the other stroked himself a few times to full hardness. He groaned when the rubber was put on him by those delicate fingers and lowered to kiss his neck.

“You worked hard. But now, all you have to do is enjoy the view.” He said in a grin that emphasized the déjà vu. 

He came in him with one supple movement, groaning again at the tightness even though Kyungsoo had finger himself meticulously. The latter arched his back off the mattress, closing his eyes, fingers digging into the sheets : “Ah… this so, so much better” he sighed with satisfaction. Chanyeol didn’t wait much longer as he started a high pace, going in short and fast. He closed his eyes, keeping himself in his own sensations, the feeling of Kyungsoo’s heat everywhere around him, the naughty sound of their skins clapping against one’s another, the short moans that escaped Kyungsoo’s wicked mouth. That sinful mouth…

As he opened his eyes, he could se that the other still had his ones closed and ordered him to open them. Kyungsoo obliged and dove his dark and heated eyes into Chanyeol’s. The pace was changing to a deeper one that slightly moved Kyungsoo’s body up and down on the mattress. Chanyeol swore he could watch all day the younger in this position, his mouth opened on a short breath and a silent moan, hands coming up to grab the stand of his hair. Chanyeol groaned at the pull and tried to go faster, deeper. “Look at you.” He ordered again. “Look at yourself and see what I see.” After a few seconds of hesitation, he could see Kyungsoo’s eyes drifting towards the mirrors on the celling, cheeks flushed. As if he knew exactly what he was doing, Chanyeol chose that exact moment to shift his pelvic move and, by chance, aimed straight at the younger’s prostate. The wail he earned in return was a blessing.

“Fuck.” Cried Kyungsoo. “How can you be so good at that?”  
“Well, look at you.” Chanyeol emphasized the last word with another hit on his prostate. He bit his lips and decided to lower himself a bit so he could devour the brunette’s neck. “You’re the one that worked me up, aren’t you?”  
He pressed his lips hungrily on the fair skin of Kyungsoo’s neck, biting and sucking here and there in a complete mess. He, then, could feel the other’s nails dig into the flesh of his back, leaving angry marks. “Yeah I am.” Agreed Kyungsoo in a velvety voice that was whispered directly in Chanyeol’s ears. 

Chanyeol pulled out of him without any warning and rose up on his knees, crotch achingly bend against his lower stomach. Kyungsoo didn’t need instructions to roll on his stomach and raise his hips in the air. The senior came in him again in a deep movement, making both of them whimper loudly. Chanyeol attached his lips on every part of Kyungsoo’ skin he could reach, one hand digging into the younger’s hips, the other finally coming to touch the cock that had long been neglected. The pillow muffled the litany of yes and ahs that the brunette couldn’t hold in. 

“Are you close?” asked Chanyeol as his wrist was stoking his cock. “Will you come for me, like that?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t even answer properly and just moaned loudly, thighs trembling. Chanyeol moved their body to meet brutally for few more trusts that Kyungsoo finally gave in and released right onto the sheets. “Ugh” groaned Chanyeol at the sudden narrowness. He used all the strength he had left to hold Kyungsoo’s body up, sinking his fingers into the small hips. His muscles flexed in a familiar way as he rammed his cock into Kyungsoo with sharp moves. The latter whimpered again at the feeling of Chanyeol’s hot release that seems so deep in himself.

It took them several minutes to catch up their breaths as they lay down. Chanyeol was on his back, draping an arm around Kyungsoo’ shoulders as the other was facing him, lying on his side. The brunette wrapped one of his legs on the senior’s hips, kissing his collar bone.

“Look at us.” Said the athlete in a gentle voice. “We look moulded one for another.”

When he rose his eyes to the celling, the brunette could only smile at Chanyeol’s relaxed and plenty contented position ; he had one hand behind his head and a grin on his face. He agreed with a pleased sigh.

“It was just as good as the other times.” Said the taller again after minutes of silence. “Why did you wait so long before coming to me?”  
Kyungsoo opened slowly the eyes he had closed and met the other’s gaze through the mirrors. “I didn’t know you wanted me to.” He said quietly.  
“Well, can you imagine what I think of when the first thing I see the morning are those?” He pointed the celling. “And the last thing I see before I sleep? I have very lively images coming to mind, it’s hard to sleep.” Kyungsoo just stared at him so he went on. “I won’t lie, I had other people to lie here with me but it’s not their orgasm faces I see.” This time the younger hit him. Chanyeol laugh and, surprisingly, turned his head to look directly into his eyes. “I just say that I’ve been thinking about you.”  
“What are you trying to say, Chanyeol?”  
“Nothing more than that” he shrugged. “Maybe it can be nice to take a coffee together and then have a really good mind-blowing sex in a public restroom.”  
Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh incredulously. “Are you really into that? I’m not sure I could follow you on that one.” He faked to think deeply and brought a finger to his chin. “Maybe dryhumping in a dark alley would be more my style. After drinking soju.”  
“I’m totally in for that one!” Exclaimed the elder in a deep chuckle.

They stayed silent after that, their limbs still mixed up. It was quiet but comfortable, Kyungsoo allowed himself to enjoy the senior’s warmth, seizing the moment. Thoughts of his assignment and Baekhyun came to his mind but he pushed them aside, deciding that he would deal with the guilt on the morning.   
After some time, out of the blue, Chanyeol offered to suck him off.  
Who was he to say no to that?

\--

Maybe three hours later, when Kyungsoo’s life was filled with one more orgasm and an impromptu nap because he was exhausted after coming twice, he left Chanyeol’s room. Just as he was about to open the door, the senior had him stop to kiss him in a ravishing way, one hand on his jaw and the other on his butt. “Text me for either the dryhumping with soju scenario or a coffee, I might be up for both.” He whispered against his lips as slender fingers slipped a piece of paper in the back-pocket of his pants.  
The door was shut behind him in a soft click. Now alone in the dark corridor of the dormitory building he took a deep breath before soundlessly walking away.  
He drew his phone to check the time and light his way toward the closest light switch. It was 1AM37. He groaned at the realization that he only had fifteen hours to write completely his paper and a small part of him regretted already to have been so weak to give in on Chanyeol and his tempting offers. He looked down at the vinyl bag the other gave him to carry all his drinks and snacks. It already had been a long night, and it was far from being over. He sighed.

“Kyungsoo?” He heard a surprised whisper just as he was about to reach for the elevator. He turned around to look back in the hall and felt a cold sweat run on the skin of his back when he recognized Baekhyun in the tube light of the hallway. “That’s you! Oh my God!!” He murmured excitingly. He jogged to reach for him as the brunette was still. “What are you doing here? Are you walking a walk of shame?? This is definitively a post-sex hair!” He was smiling big and covered his mouth with thrill.  
“I – uh.”  
“O.M.G. That’s such a yes! Who??”

Kyungsoo aimed his eyes everywhere but on the chestnut-brown haired male. (Rightfully) taking his friends’ actions and silence as a proof of juicy gossip, Baekhyun linked their arms and lead them towards the elevator, vowing that it was a perfect time to have some boy’s talk and Oh my that’s quite a lot of energy drinks that you have here, did he drain you that much? Hahahahaha.  
Baekhyun made them sit on a bench outside, unceremoniously opening the caned iced coffee in a loud tic. The air was still warm because summer was around the corner, and the campus was silent, only cut by some drunk’s joyful shouts that seemed far away.

“Sooooooo? I thought you wanted to work on a paper but it looks like you just wanted to be alone to meet your dirty little secret.” Baekhyun wriggled his eyebrows singsong-ing. “Tell me more, tell me more.”  
“I do need to write my paper,” murmured Kyungsoo, looking very much interested in the graffities that covered the bench. “I have to return it by 5PM and still haven’t done anything.” He made a face, “I’m so screwed.”  
“Yes you are.” Giggled his friend, pointing at his neck that must be all marked thanks to Chanyeol’s care. “That guy is a beast!”

Kyungsoo covered hastily is neck with his hands, cheeks flushing. There was no way Baekhyun would drop the subject now.

“Okay, I’ll speak first then!” The brown-haired male clapped his hands excitingly after minutes of a stubbornly silent Kyungsoo. “So, I was at that party I wanted you to come with me to, ‘kinda hoping to run into Chanyeol, y’know,“ he nudged and winked at Kyungsoo without noticing his sudden grimace, carrying on, “but before I could even try to find him, there was this very cute guy that offered me a drink. Obviously I wouldn’t refuse! And here I am now.” Baekhyun concluded his story with a large grin, gesturing the place around them. “I had lots of fun! We shared many interests, the conversation was very nice. His ass too, if you ask me.” He winked again and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh softly.  
“Seems like a nice evening.” He smiled.  
Baekhyun sighted happily in approval. “Yes it really was. Unexpected, but good unexpected!” He kept on smiling as he drank Kyungsoo’s can of coffee. 

They remained silent for few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company and warm air. Kyungsoo knew that it was the right time to speak up about him and Chanyeol, to finally be honest with his friend. He inhaled deeply, trying to find the courage to do so. 

“I was with Chanyeol.” He blurted out fidgeting with his hands. “It was not planned, we met at the convenient store when I went out to buy energy drinks… But today was not the first time…” He finished his confession in a silent breath, looking down at his lap. 

When he didn’t hear anything from Baekhyun -that was a very uncommon situation- he rose his eyes towards him to find the other male gaping, eyes wide open.

“Well…” breathed out Baekhyun after some more silence, eyes still wide. “That was certainly very unexpected.”  
“I’m so, so sorry Baek!” Kyungsoo pleaded, uncomfortable.  
“Why are you saying sorry for? You have the right to hook up with him.”  
“I felt guilty towards you. I didn’t want to see him again but tonight… it… it just happened.”  
“Hey,” said Baekhyun softly as he put one of his hands on Kyungsoo’s tights. “I know I always talk about the guy but I never made a move on him. And God, you of all people know that when I w ant something I go for it.” He grinned proudly at his own stubbornness.

Kyungsoo was feeling a bit lost but he could see in his friend’s eyes that he was sincere. The other kept on drinking his beverage with a smile on his lips, softly shaking his head as if he still couldn’t believe what he had heard.

“You’re really okay?” He asked to be sure  
“Yeah, of course! I also had my fair share of ass tonight! I’m more than okay.” Answered Baekhyun genuinely with a trademark smile.  
Kyungsoo let few seconds pass before smiling in return and place his hand on the one Baekhyun put on his tight. “You’re an amazing person, I’m glad you’re my friend.”  
Being the drama queen he was, Baekhyun put theatrically his other hand on his cheek looking shocked. “Oh my God! Look at you expressing your emotions, Kyungsoo! He really fucked your brains out, didn’t he?”   
“That’s it.” Answered the brunette, letting go his friend’s hand. “I’m never talking to you again.” He made a move to leave but Baekhyun was a very much trained pain-in-the-ass and grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm with both hands.  
“Noooo. You need to tell me all about your hook-ups with Chanyeol!”  
“There’s no way I go into details.”  
“Whyyyyyyy?” Baekhyun whined loudly.

\---

He didn’t know how he managed to do it, but Kyungsoo returned his assignment on time. Few days after that, even though he didn’t text Chanyeol, the two met once again by chance and grabbed a coffee together. Kyungsoo was not sure if it was a date or something else but he had a nice time. Well, it surely felt like a date when Chanyeol took his breath away in a mocha-flavored kiss just as they were about to part ways, but still the meeting had not been labelled. It’s been a week or so and, even though then haven’t meet again, they texted sometimes. 

And sexted.

On breaktime on Wednesday, Kyungsoo was sitting with Kris and Baekhyun at their usual table at the cafeteria close by the economy building, trying to do some homework, when he unexpectedly felt fingers gripping at his hair and pulling his head back until he was facing the neon-lighted celling of the cafeteria. Chanyeol’s face appeared suddenly above him in a very unflattering low-angle shot.

“Hey.” He greeted simply in a smile directed to Kyungsoo only.

He was then very unashamed to dive straight on the slightly opened plush lips of the brunette, kissing him lightly upside-down.  
Letting the strands go, Chanyeol then unceremoniously and ungracefully moved to take a seat beside the younger on the bench, unbothered by the surprised looks of both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun and the horrified expression of Yifan. 

“What the…?” Murmured the tall Chinese exchange student, eyes wide opened at his friend and his basketball teammate. Ah yeah, remembered Kyungsoo, he didn’t had the time to update him on the Chanyeol situation.   
“Hey guys.” Finally greeted Chanyeol placing his long legs on each side of the seat ; but not contented with his position, he kept on moving himself until one of them was also straddling Kyungsoo. “Doing homework?”  
The brunette didn’t know how to react. What was that? But he thought to himself that it was not a talk he was ready to have and just decided to act normal. “I’m helping Yifan to figure out one our classes” He said casually.

Chanyeol hummed but didn’t say anything more, gazing the smaller with a smile.

“What the fuck?” Repeated Yifan, when he understood that no one would explain what was happening. He looked stealthily at Baekhyun and felt more and more lost because the latter was looking a bit disturbed but not as astonished as himself. What was happening?  
“Focus.” Shushed him Kyungsoo, taping with his pen on the thick book they were studying.

It was a bit difficult to concentrate again after being witness of such a confusing situation but eventually Yifan managed to understand a bit more the lesson they studied that day, thanks to Kyungsoo’ smart ass.  
Chanyeol had been silent the entire time, his eyes feasting on the handsome brunette’s focused face, his eyes drinking the view of Kyungsoo’s eyebrows frowned behind his black framed glasses. 

“Hey.” He interrupted the quiz Kyungsoo was holding to be sure Yifan understood everything. He leant a bit more in Kyungsoo’s personal space and whispered in his ear loudly enough that all three friends heard “I kinda really wanna have sex right now. Let’s go to my room and skip afternoon’s first classes.”

Kyungsoo froze but his cheek colored a warm red. From the corner of his eyes he could see a blushing Baekhyun restrain all the fibers in his body that ordered him to just stand up and scream I volunteer as a tribute!, ready to take on the offer. And Yifan looked even more mortified than earlier.

“Er-I…” He wondered what was appropriate to answer in this circumstance. Oh, screw this. “Okay.”

He stood from the bench as casually as possible, a grinning Chanyeol mimicking his actions. He vaguely waved a “See you later” to his friends and walked away before he could think all this furthermore. Soon enough, the senior’s long limb caught up with him and his large hand grabbed Kyungsoo’s.

“Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a repost from my Af account BUT i'm currently woking on the next part (sequel to the sequel) because i was a sucker for my readers lovely comments that kept me inspired :3  
> Please tell me what you think! XOXO ♥


	3. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hi!  
> I don't know if this can be considered as domestic or fluff but ... it's different from the other parts. I hope in a good way? (I'm quite not 100% satisfied, but here it is anyway.)

“Kyungsoo, you up for an anime marathon tonight?” Asked Baekhyun poking on his friend’s shoulder with a strawberry flavored pepero.

“Can’t. I already have plans with Chanyeol tonight.” Responded the brunette shaking his head in a negative gesture but not stopping to look down at his notes.

Baekhyun hummed and kept on loudly munching on the snacks for some minutes before asking again: “How’s he holding?”

Kyungsoo sighted in dejection as he finally put his pen down to look at his friend.

“He’s doing okay. Well still not okay-okay but he’s managing…” He worried his lips “It was a pretty big shock to him.”

_It_ was the big defeat of Chanyeol’s basketball team in a friendly match against a fellow university the week before. The tall senior had a difficult time to process the very unexpected failure. Just before joining the court he laughed to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun that this game was a piece of cake and he squeezed the petite’s bum, whispering that he’d gonna save some energy to take care of him later.

When the athlete realized that his expectations were very wrong it was too late. It didn’t matter how much he worked hard, making his shoes squeak on the shiny wooden floor, his team couldn’t make up for the gap.

They’d been _crushed_.

Kyungsoo had watched with concern as the team was loudly scolded by the coach when they all walked with shame back to their locker-room.

Chanyeol was still very much affected. He was quieter and pensive, eyebrows often furrowed, and even his smiles didn’t always reach his usually shiny eyes. The blow to his confidence had been bitter.

“Speaking of which” said Kyungsoo after he looked at his wristwatch and started to gather his stuff in his bag “I got to go. I’ll try to see him between his two lectures.”

“Aww you’re such a sweet boyfriend.” Teased Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo took his leave from the cafeteria after a childish gesture towards the elder. _Boyfriend_ … it still seemed a bit weird to him. Well, he and Chanyeol haven’t discussed to label their relationship but it was very much certainly a making-out-shamelessly-slash-exclusive-boyfriend-type of relationship. He figured that maybe they’ll have _the talk_ when Chanyeol will be graduating a few months ahead. It was a bit unreal to think that soon they’ll no longer be lounging in the cafeteria or exchange quick kisses between classes.

So he was determinate to make the most out of it. (He was also determinate to keep on kissing Chanyeol breathless even after his graduation and to welcome him at night in his dorm room.)

He was glad to arrive in front of the lecture hall right when it was finishing and just waited a few more minutes for Chanyeol to show up, leaning against the wall. The other was surprised to see him but he approached with a sincere smile that warmed Kyungsoo’s heart. (And melted his brain, still.)

“I thought we were meeting at seven tonight.” He said as a salutation, leaning down to kiss the younger on the forehead.

“We still are. I just wanted to say hi. And to remind you to take a scarf and to not be a cheap date and be on time to pick me up.”

“Will that be all milord?” Scoffed the taller playfully.

Kyungsoo shoot a glance towards the other’s classmates, making sure that they were all leaving and heading to their next agenda and that no-one would be offended when he would correctly kiss his boyfriend in the middle of the hallway. It was clear, he went for it.

Chanyeol responded without any delay, one secured hand against his jaw, moaning quietly an appreciative sound.

“I have to go.” Groaned the taller against his lips “Believe me I’d rather kiss you for another hour than having this presentation with Junmyeon.”

“Just go then.” Responded the brunette even if he kept on sucking lightly on the other’s bottom lip, hands gripping on his coat.

“Yeah, yeah.” Chanyeol brought his other hand on Kyungsoo’s face, doing that thing that made him crazy, caging his cheeks fondly. “I’m already gone.” He whispered before a particular sensuous and deep tongue action.

“You sure did.” Joked the sophomore without stopping his kisses. “You already disappeared at the end of the hallway, I can’t see you.”

Why was it so hard to let Chanyeol go this day, wondered Kyungsoo as his hands hold tightly on the other’s clothes, mouth very much occupied to hold Chanyeol’s hostage.

“If you can’t see me, then you wanna feel me?” Whispered the older in a deep voice, breath reverberating against his moist lips.

“Oh Gosh.” Groaned Kyungsoo bending his head backwards against the wall. “This is such a tempting offer.”

This time the other laughed wholeheartedly and just give one last adoring peck on those thick lips before taking a step back. Chanyeol took in his hands one of Kyungsoo’s that was still holding his sweatshirt and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

“It really is. But I’ll be the responsible one in this relationship and really go now before I change my mind. I’ll see you at seven sharp.”

One more smile and he was walking down the corridor, leaving Kyungsoo still leaning against the wall, watching carefully his tall silhouette going away. He bit on his lips, thinking that really he loves him very much and perhaps it would soon be the time to say it out loud for the first time.

But anyway, the brunette was glad that the other seems a little more like himself. Far from the Chanyeol he met after the failed match. He detached himself from the wall and started to walk back to his dormitory, hoping he could catch a nap before his last class of the day.

The week before, after the Big Loss, the basketball team didn’t go partying like they originally planned to. After receiving a text from his boyfriend asking to meet him at his dorm, Kyungsoo had braced himself up to comfort the deceived athlete, ready to cuddle him to death while watching the latter’s favorite movie (they did that so much already, Kyungsoo thought that he can’t stand talking animals anymore). When he arrived at the room, Chanyeol shrugged his worries away and, to his surprise, choose to watch The Guardians of the Galaxy. (Which still had talking animals, but it was a bit better he guessed.) Not even half into the film, the older started to kiss his jaw, hands wandering towards Kyungsoo’s firm tights, and soon they were furiously making-out on the senior’s creaking bed.

Before he could fully understand what happened, the younger had mercilessly found himself on his knees, face pressed into the mattress, wrists tightly tied in his back.

Not that he didn’t enjoy Chanyeol being harsh with him in bed, because he liked that _very_ much, but a small part of him knew that they didn’t discuss any of it beforehand and, well, it was not a very responsible thing to do to engage into such brutal activity without any rules.

(It still didn’t stop him from coming hard twice, suck Chanyeol wholeheartedly and mentally note that he most certainly discovered a new kink of his for spanking and ropes.)

Once they came down from their high, bodies sore and damp, Kyungsoo realized that Chanyeol was unusually silent and when he untangled himself from the senior to look at him in the eyes, he saw him on the verge of tears. As he gently put a hand on his cheek to make the older look at him, he understood that what occurred had been a way out for Chanyeol’s anger towards himself.

“I’m sorry.” He said in a broken whisper, not looking into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I –“ He hardly swallowed the lump in his throat but didn’t continue.

The small brunette changed their position to be the one spooning the taller, whispering _that’s okay, we’re okay_ -s while kissing his face lightly.

They talked about it in the morning over pastries and drinks that Kyungsoo bought at the coffee shop on the campus -it was a conversation that deserved better than the bad goods of the cafeteria. He reassured a downcast Chanyeol that he enjoyed himself a lot the night before and that they must definitively try that again another time. And he held tightly on his boyfriend when he told him how much ashamed he was for being arrogant and not taking seriously the basketball game, leading his team to humiliation.

○

They had a typical date night, going for an indie movie Kyungsoo was dying to see and then they ate in a samgyupsal place that they discovered close by their favorite queer place in Itaewon. Later, with their mind starting to pleasantly buzz with the soju they drank along the grilled meat, they choose to go for an intimate outing in a small bar rather than the loud music of the club for their second round.

“I can’t believe I stayed awake during that movie.” Said Chanyeol for the second time this night as they waved at the waitress.

“Well, I was surprised that you let me watch it and didn’t try to make out with me instead.”

“Was that why you took me to that dull movie?” Asked the taller in a smirk.

“No. But guess it could have been a welcome distraction for the boring scenes.” Chuckled the brunette as he quietly rose two fingers to notify the young girl their order.

“Soo, the whole movie was boring!!” As Kyungsoo just secretly smiled as an answer he bent his body forward and cocked his head on the side, his smirk getting larger. “So that’s really the reason why you took me with you!”

“I swear not! Perhaps I just wanted to open your mind to new things?” he laughed.

The conversation went on as the levels of alcohol in their soju bottles went down.

“Actually, there is a reason why I wanted us to go out tonight.” Said Kyungsoo as Chanyeol was pouring the remaining liquid of the second bottle in their tiny shot-glasses.

When the latter rose his previously focused eyes to his, eyebrows furrowed, the brunette reassured him with a loving smile.

“Nothing bad.” He said. “Quite the opposite actually. We made a bit of a promise a long time ago.”

There was a bit of silence. And despite his smile and words, Kyungsoo seemed to sense the other’s nervousness. Kyungsoo bend forward on the table, letting his chin rest on his hand, a playful smile curving his full lips.

“Can you perhaps remember what it was?”

“Hm. I’m not sure… We made a promise? The two of us?”

Kyungsoo agreed with a slow nod. “You don’t remember? Nothing rings a bell?”

“Why does it feel like a trap?” Complained the older. “Did I forget something important?”

“No, it’s not important. Relax.” Laughed the brunette. “But it will be more fun if you guess what it was.”

“Kyungsoooooo, it can be anything. I don’t wanna ponder now.”

The younger bit his bottom lip playfully, giving one more nod to convince the other.

“Okay. I’ll give you clue. We made that promise,” He thought for few seconds, his eyes pensive “six months ago. After our third hook up.”

His dark eyes, even if they were a bit drunk, were burning Chanyeol’s ones.

“Hm.” Sighed pensively the athlete. “We weren’t _together-together_ back then.”

(Kyungsoo couldn’t help his smile to grow larger at the mention that, as he was convinced even though they never discussed it, they were indeed a couple. A “ _together-together_ ” as Chanyeol said.)

“Well,” he went on, “then it couldn’t be many things. Did we promise to do a laser game?”

“What is even this idea?” Laughed the brunette.

“If we never promised that, we definitely should now. It’s fun!”

“It was not a laser game.” He shook his head.

“Wait. I can’t even remember our third hook up.” Chanyeol rubbed his temples, eyes closed.

Kyungsoo snorted. “We met at the campus’ convenient store where you were buying a pack of condoms. And then you dragged me to your room.”

“Ah.” Simply said Chanyeol, even if his foggy mind couldn’t entirely remember. “Was it a sex-promise then?”

Kyungsoo made an affirmative humming noise that prompted the taller to open his eyes, a smile blooming on his lips.

“A sex-promise it is then.” He said with amusement. “You have all my undivided attention. Care to tell me more about it?”

One of his large hands snaked under the table to caress Kyungsoo’s tight, his eyes finally mirroring the flirty and cheeky look of his boyfriend.

“It was a promise involving soju. Hence our outing here.” The brunette bit his lips as he felt fingers digging in the fabric of his pants. “I remembered a few days ago. But that’s all I’ll say, now you have to find out yourself.”

“It sounds like it was a kinky promise.”

“I consider that it indeed is one.”

It was Chanyeol’s turn to bite his lip with a burning look. He bent closer to Kyungsoo and asked, “Was this promise your idea or mine?”

“It was mine.” Answered simply Kyungsoo.

“So. _You_ proposed something to _me_. That involve soju. But instead of buying bottles and drink snugly in your room, you took me _out_.” The smile on Chanyeol’s lips grew wider as he stressed out some chosen words. “Can I take the wild guess that it is somehow related to public-sex?”

Kyungsoo took some moments to nod affirmatively, looking both aroused and amazed that his boyfriend found out so quickly. Well, it had appeared that public display may have been _his_ kink after all.

“Say no more! I’m in!” Exclaimed the elder. “Let’s go!”

“That’s what you said back then.” Laughed the brunette. “Happy to see that you didn’t change your mind.”

“So…?”

“So, you go pay and we head out.”

Chanyeol let out a disbelief chuckle and gave Kyungsoo one last heated and fond look before walking towards the counter.

When they left the bar, Kyungsoo took one of the taller’s hands in his and led the way gently. Chanyeol remained quiet as the smaller walked them down a few streets before taking a sharp turn in a small alley. It seemed to be a dead-end where there were few home doors and what looked like a florist’s shop. Close, of course. It was past eleven.

Kyungsoo turned around to face his boyfriend and without further fanfare kissed him gently, one hand on his nape and the other on his waist.

“What seriously? Here?” Laughed Chanyeol with surprise. “It looks like you did your research-homework. Well, even though it lacks spontaneity, I’m not gonna complain.”

He didn’t wait more to cage Kyungsoo’s head in his large palms, giving him a smiling kiss.

They shared slow kisses for a while. Getting lost in the feeling of one’s another, breathing his scent in and hands gently fondling through clothes. Chanyeol took the lead for a deep kiss, pressing his body closer to the smaller’s, huming a contented sound as one of his hands descended from the other man’s face down to his torso in a long caress, to finish its journey on his bottom. Slowly, as they were more and more shutting away in their own bubble, he took a step forward that forced Kyungsoo to move backward until his shoulder line was flat against the wall, his lower body still pressed to Chanyeol’s one. The second of Chanyeol’s hand joined the other on the petite’s bum and they joyfully kneaded in the flesh through the rough fabric of the dark jean Kyungsoo was wearing that day. The brunette moaned in a sigh, breaking the kiss to rest his head on the brick wall, breath heavy.

The athlete looked straight in his eyes, biting his own bottom lip, as he finally rocked his crotch forward. He rubbed his hips against the other’s as he could sense his excitation growing in his lower stomach.

“Kyungsoo, I swear to God I want to do this every day. I love it when you look debauched.”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer for a while, eyes closed, just breathing heavily, head nodding at the same rhythm of the other’s assaults.

“Ah yeah?” He asked rhetorically in a raw voice, opening his eyes. “And how would _you_ look?”

Before Chanyeol could fully process the younger’s question, he was pushed back and turned around until he was the one pressed against the wall, Kyungsoo between his legs.

“ _That_ was more the plan, actually.” Said the younger in a smirk as he moved his hips to rock against the athlete’s. “I really wanted to see you desperate under me, it hasn’t happened in a long time.”

The words the tall basketball player wanted to say stayed stuck in his throat as he felt the full lips of his lover kissing his neck. Teeth scratching the sensitive skin of his neck, right on his pulse. The sensation in his groin was dizzying, he quite loved when Kyungsoo takes the control. He let himself just feel all that was Kyungsoo, right at this moment: those plush lips and tongue feasting on the fair skin of his neck, the hardening length he could feel on his inner tight ; that he so wished it could just be a skin to skin contact. He imagined the feeling of holding that warm and pulsing flesh in his hands and just gripped harder on Kyungsoo’s jeans, bringing him closer, rutting back against him. He needed _more_. “ _Kyungsoo_ -“

Just as he was about to voice that out, he felt the sinful small hands of his lover sneaking into in own pants, settling on his butt, and, once more, the words died in his month.

Damn, Kyungsoo was very much determined to blow his mind.

“You like that don’t you?” Asked the brunette in a ragged voice, and Chanyeol thought that he died and went to Heaven because not only Kyungsoo was leading him in his public-sex fantasy but was also dirty-talking. Chanyeol could die a happy man. “Ever since I remembered that promise I kept on imaging you so vulnerable like that, just for me. Where someone could see how desperate you are.” He grasped on the skin and ventured one of his fingers close by the taller’s rim.

“Remember when I rimmed you?” That velvet voice was whispered straight into his ear and Chanyeol absently wondered how could Kyungsoo still talk when himself was nothing but a moaning mess.

“ _Oh God_ – I”

His lament was cut by an aggressive kiss, to which he responded eagerly. “I wish I could do it again, right now and here. I loved eating you out.” One finger teased the entrance, rubbing against the sensitive skin.

All this was at the same time too much and not enough. He wanted to touch Kyungsoo too. He wanted to lick on his perked puckered nipples, he wanted to spank the thick flesh of his thighs, grab his hair and pull just the way he knew made Kyungsoo’s knees weak. _Oh_ , he thought, _that_ _he could do_.

His hands finally moved away from the brunette’s butt, going straight to his face. One going to get lost in his ebony hair, the other on his right cheek.

Kyungsoo’s ragged breath reverberated on his moist lips, “Can you come for me?” He asked in breathless whisper. “I feel you so hard against me and it feel so good. Can you come for me?”

The light touch of one of the younger’s hand on the naked skin of his groin was Heaven to Chanyeol, that he could just chant a litany of _yes_ , as he was jerked off to delight. Completely stopping his rutting against Kyungsoo’s tight, he just let himself being taken care off, eyes closed, and forehead pressed to the other’s. “Kyungsoo.” He curtly groaned as the other helped him rode his orgasm.

When he came down from his high, very contented smile seated on his face, he licked his lips and brought Kyungsoo in a rewarding kiss.

“I wish I could just go down on my knees for you right now.” He whispered in the younger’s ears as his hands were busy undoing the buttons of his pants. “I would reward you so well.” He held him, making the brunette whimper. “Maybe you’d like that? To be sucked here, where anyone could see me doing that to you?”

Kyungsoo groaned just as Chanyeol thumbed the tip of his groin, smearing the precome to help his jolting movements, just taking a few more moments to finish him.

Tangled one into another, coming down from their orgasms, they slowly took a step back in the reality. Chanyeol took his own fingers to his mouth, cleaning them a bit before wiping them on a tissue, doing the same to Kyungsoo. The chilly October air hit their cooling down skins and made them shiver, hastily closing their pants and their coats. Kyungsoo made a face to the sticky sensation in his underwear, already impatient to go home and take a shower.

“Well,” Broke the silence Chanyeol in a laugh, “that was quite exhausting! I just wanted to rip your clothes, it was so tiring to hold back!”

The remark made Kyungsoo laugh out loud as well and he looked at Chanyeol with a fond look :

“Can we agree not to do that again? It was great but I don’t think I can handle a second one of those.”

“Next time, let’s just not hold back and tear our pants apart!” Proposed the elder with a wink.

“Nope. Not gonna happen.”

“Kyungsoo, don’t be so categorical. Let’s talk about it again over breakfast tomorrow!”

“Nope. Not gonna happen.” Said Kyungsoo again in a smile as he felt Chanyeol’s fingers interlacing his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ; any feedback is appreciated!  
> XOXO ♥


End file.
